FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a conventional touch display substrate. As shown in FIG. 1, the touch display substrate includes touch driving electrodes 010 extended in a horizontal direction and touch sensing electrodes 030 extended in a vertical direction. The touch driving electrodes 010 and the common electrode lines 020 are formed into one structure in the touch display substrate. When driving a touch display panel having such touch display substrate, a display cycle is divided into two alternating phases: a display phase and a touch-control phase. In the display phase, the touch driving electrodes 010 serve as the common electrode lines 020 and carry common signals. In the touch-control phase, the touch driving electrodes 010 carry touch driving signals.
However, in the touch display substrate shown in FIG. 1, the touch driving electrodes have relatively greater width and hence relatively greater parasitic capacitance, which in turn may cause longer delay to touch driving signals during the touch driving phase, reducing the touch sensitivity of the touch display substrate.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.